she's not very good at this game is she?
by moridash
Summary: drabble about rebekah clashing with caroline.kol plays a small part in this clash,slight klaroline at the end.please excuse any out of character ness. i wrote this late a night a while ago.please reveiw after reading.not very serious,made to make you smile ;)


_**hey guys,sorry if this is not as good as the others,i wrote this a while ago and it was late at enjoy and is a bit reckless in this so i hope thats ok with you guys,theres slight klaroline, but this is mainly a clash between rebekah and caroline with kol on the side. :)**_

* * *

_**Klaroline**_

_Caroline was sitting with Elena when the originals walked in, all of them except Klaus. Caroline and Elena gave each other a look then glanced at the recently un-daggered vampires. Rebekah was wearing blue denim jeans, a simple white laced top and a black leather jacket. Elijah in his usual suit and kol wearing dark blue denim jeans, a black Henley with an also black leather jacket. Caroline sighed for no reason and spoke, bringing Elena back from staring. "Want another drink?" she asked, "you sure?" Elena replied, her face turning to a look of pure worry and fear. "We can go somewhere else" she added, Caroline frowned, being a vampire had really messed her up. "Elena, A-we were here first, B-what's it to us if they drink here?" Elena bit her lip and Caroline huffed as she stood abruptly, "I will go ok!?" she snapped, she swore she could see Rebekah grinning out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't meant to snap, but Elena was working her last nerve, being a vampire had ruined her completely; she was now a shell of her former confident bright self. Also Tyler had been ignoring Caroline completely recently and it had her on edge, and Rebekah was the last straw, all she needed to snap. _

_Caroline walked quickly to the bar, matt standing behind it waiting to ask if it was refill she wanted. "Hey care, same again" Caroline smiled but stayed standing, she knew at least one of them was looking, she could feel their evil ice cold stares boring into the side of her skull. Matt glanced at the originals then lent in, knowing full well they could still hear him, "want me to bring em over or?" Caroline glared at him and cut him off, "matt, I can stand at a bar no matter who is near me, ok?" matt smiled weakly and went to get the drinks. Caroline knew Rebekah, at least, was glaring at her, she didn't know why but Rebekah had always hated her with a passion. Rebekah furrowed her brows and spoke, loud and clear. "Are we bothering you? Care" she added her tone so sweet it made Caroline want to vomit. Caroline turned to face the original. Rebekah knew she had pissed her off by using the nickname 'care.' "What did you just call me?" she snapped as she glared at Rebekah. Matt tried to hurry with the drinks, kol grinned, he was looking forward to seeing the dark side of Caroline, he wondered how compatible she was his brother, even though he doubted Klaus would win her heart. _

_"I said care" Rebekah replied sweetly as she sipped her drink. Caroline's face went cool and cold. "Bring it on…bekah" she said in the same sickly sweet tone that Rebekah had used when she had said care. Caroline smirked as matt had one drink ready. "What did you just call me?" Rebekah asked calmly, Caroline could hear the anger rising in her voice. "Bekah" Caroline replied sweetly, enjoying this much more then talking to Elena. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't you hear me, I mean with your hearing and your nosiness its impossible" Caroline challenged, "I would mind that tongue of yours Caroline, before I rip it out," Rebekah growled, Elijah was watching intently, ready to step in if needed, kol however was almost laughing while downing his drink. "Oh bring it…bitch" Caroline said sweetly as matt pushed the two drinks to Caroline and coughed, hoping the girls would break it up, in a matter of milliseconds Rebekah was almost nose to nose with Caroline. "Don't push me Caroline; don't think for one second that I won't hurt you." Elijah grabbed her arm and growled into her ear, "Rebekah" she stepped back and sat down, Elijah standing to the side of her, his eyes seemed to be trying to plead with Caroline to sit back down. "Later" Rebekah snapped as she signalled for a refill of her drink.__ Caroline smirked as her eyes glinted when she turned and almost skipped back to her table, Elena was just sitting there with her mouth hanging open._

_ "ooo Elena, Your teeth are looking good" Caroline cooed as she rose a little, Elena got the message and shut her mouth, "what the hell was that for?" she snapped, Caroline knew she was talking about her and Rebekah, "she can't go around acting like the boss of us" she replied, as she saw Damon entering the grill. "She is gonna win hands down" Elena continued, clearly un aware that Damon had entered, "thanks for the confidence Elena" Caroline snapped back, taking a gulp of coke. Damon pulled up a chair and sat next to Elena, he snaked his arm around her waist, Caroline let the disapproval wash over her face. She turned her head to see a angry Rebekah and a smirking kol; she smiled slightly as he lifted his drink to her. "Oi Blondie, since when were you so pally with the evil family?" Damon asked, obviously pissed off about something. Elena snorted "she is anything but, she just almost started a fight with Rebekah" Damon smirked and raised an eyebrow "well I'm behind you all the way in that fight Blondie. She needs to be taught a lesson" Caroline grinned as Elena glared at Damon. "So what did evil Barbie do to face good Barbie's wrath?" Damon asked playfully as he played with Elena's fingers, taking the hardness from her eyes. Caroline rolled her eyes; Damon had always thought himself hilarious. "She is a bitch, do I need another reason?" Damon smirked "suppose not when you put it like that" Caroline finished her drink and turned to find an angry Rebekah standing next to her with flaring eyes and crossed arms. "Out back 3 minutes" Rebekah growled, Elijah was glaring at her and kol looked like a puppy, he was almost bouncing up and down. _

_Damon and Elena looked at Caroline, "you can't be serious" Elena asked, Caroline smirked and stood up "why not" she asked, feeling a little nervous but reckless at the same time. She walked up the bar and moved to end of it, the originals on the other side of it, she caught kol's eye and beckoned him over to her, everyone looked at her like she was mad, or in Rebekah's case, like she had a death wish. Kol bounded over to Caroline "hello darling "he said as he stopped and sat down with her. Caroline smiled at his greeting, you could tell they were old and posh by the way they spoke. "fancy helping me out in exchange for something?" she asked, kol's grin spread from ear to ear, he watched her like a hawk, "depends what you want and what I get" he answered slyly. "I need to borrow a blunt weapon" she replied, a smirk on his face. Kol smirked and extended his hand, "I like you Caroline, and I will lend you my favourite weapon, on one condition." Caroline's face turned serious. "what?" she asked quietly kol smirked as he lent closer, " you be my drinking buddy sometime, just once, I want to prove we are not all big bad originals" Caroline considered it, "ok sure" she smiled as kol promised he would be back soon. It was time, Rebekah motioned for Caroline to follow her and Elijah through the back door, Damon and Elena followed her, kol appeared before she went through the door, "here you go Caroline, my personal favourite" he grinned as him and Damon shared a look, it was the same bat kol had beaten Damon up with once. "Thank you kol" Caroline replied as they all walked through the door together. Rebekah and Caroline were standing a few feet apart from each other; they were directly facing one another. "First one to have their neck broken loses!" Rebekah challenged, Caroline grinned and swung the bat in her hand, "bring it on!" she yelled as matt also came outside, worried for Caroline. Caroline flipped the bat in the air, as quick as a blink of an eye; Rebekah was in front of Caroline, "matt!" Caroline yelled, startling and confusing everyone, most of all Rebekah, she turned around. Caroline raised the bat high and swung it round so it quickly collided with Rebekah's head, then before Rebekah could move, Caroline grabbed her neck and twisted it, almost mimicking the way Klaus had once snapped Tyler's neck._

"_Caroline!" Elena and bonnie screamed in unison as Caroline approached them with a smug look on her face, "what?" she asked "oh hey kol!" she yelled as she turned around "Caroline?" he called out, "thanks for the bat!" she Yelled back as she tossed the bat through the air, it landing safely in kol's hand. "Anytime Caroline!" he relied smoothly as he and Elijah went to check on Rebekah. "Caroline are you trying to get yourself killed? Since when were you pally with kol!?" her friends yelled as she stood crossed armed and angry. "I stood up for myself, so back off, and also, they are not as bad as they seem! Yes, they may have been our enemy or killed a few people but haven't we all?!" Caroline replied in an angry tone. "God I'm going Home, I don't need this!" she yelled in frustration as she sped home._

"_Caroline where have you been?!" Liz asked with worry as Caroline slinked into the house, looking more moody then Stefan. "Tyler's been cheating on me mom" Caroline chocked out as she began to sob; Liz sat down with her on the sofa. "Tell me what happened honey" Liz cooed as Caroline hugged her tightly while trying to get the words out in-between sobs. _

_(Just after Caroline's fight)_

"_Hey Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed as he finally answered the door. "ca…roline" Caroline's face dropped, 'this was not the reaction I was expecting' Caroline thought to herself. "Care…I…we" Caroline looked past Tyler and say Hayley walking down the stairs in bed sheets, she had not seen Caroline. "Ty who is it? Come back to bed already!" she moaned, Tyler just stared at Caroline as she felt like someone had just stuck a knife in her gut and twisted it abruptly. "Don't even bother" Caroline spat as she turned and sped away, she had been wondering the woods for an hour or two after that._

_(Back to Liz and Caroline)_

"_Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry…I always knew you were too good for him" Caroline had stopped crying now; she was sitting on the sofa, feeling angry and betrayed. Her phone rang but she ignored it, her mum was in the kitchen making tea, "honey why are you ignoring your phone?" Caroline looked at her mum and swallowed, "I don't wanna talk about anything, to anyone" Liz understood that, ok sweetheart" Caroline took her tea and went to be, she didn't want to deal with anyone or anything, she just wanted her bed. Caroline slipped under the covers and let the tears fall as she quickly fell to sleep. Klaus watched from the doorway, all he wanted to do was to go and sit with her, comfort her, but he couldn't. what he could do however was hurt the one responsible for making Caroline cry, Klaus had always believed love to be a vampires greatest weakness, he had once made himself believe that he did not and would not care for anyone, yet here he was, watching a sleeping baby vampire with nothing but love in his heart. "You will be fine Caroline, I promise" he whispered to himself as he disappeared from her house. Klaus had been passing by when he heard Caroline explaining Tyler's affair to her mum. Klaus walked through the door of the mansion to find kol and Elijah watching a sleeping Rebekah, "what happened? Is she ok?" Klaus asked, a little genuine concern came rushing to the surface. "Oh she's fine, she should wake up any minute" Elijah responded calmly as Rebekah rolled around in her sleep. Kol grinned, "What's so funny kol?" Klaus asked a hint of annoyance in his tone. "well, as you want to know what happened, I will tell you, and I believe it will make you smile too, Elijah refuses to find it the least bit funny" Elijah made a movement similar to rolling his eyes. _

_Klaus crossed his arms, confused by what his brother was saying. "Caroline did this" kol managed to get out in-between little chuckles. Klaus's eyes widened and his mouth opened ever so slightly. He looked down at his sister, confused as Caroline was much weaker then Rebekah. "hh..how..wh..what?" Klaus stuttered. Kol was smiling like a lunatic. "Dear brother, she is feisty one I will give her that. Bekah was being her usual self, she was being quite bitchy to Caroline, who decided she wasn't having any of it, so they had a little spat out back, in which I lent Caroline my baseball bat, and here before you is very unlikely loser of the little tiff, first to get their neck broken was bekah's terms." Kol explained, a grin plastered on his face while he watched Klaus's face intently. Klaus processed the information. 'how dare Rebekah try something like this!?' he yelled in his mind, he let a small genuine smile escape as he noticed his sister had lost, now he liked Caroline even more, he couldn't however, imagine her fighting Rebekah with a baseball bat or even snapping her neck, this girl just kept surprising him. "See, it's very amusing" kol explained to Elijah who was standing motionless and still. "Thank you for lending her a weapon kol" Klaus murmured as he brushed past to get a drink as Rebekah's eyes fluttered open. "Anytime" kol whispered, knowing full well Klaus would hear it._

_ "Ahh Rebekah! Finally awake are we?" Elijah sat down, his worry now gone, there was no need to worry in the first place as Rebekah was a vampire, an original at that, but she was still his baby sister, he had to worry. "Wha...where am I?" she asked as she slowly sat up while rubbing her neck" Klaus was pissed at her; his knuckles were white from gripping his glass tight. "You're home Rebekah" Elijah informed her she sat up and glared at kol. "Do you remember everything sweetheart?" Klaus asked in a soft tone, this was his calm before the storm. "Yes. How did I lose to that weakling!?" she cried, kol glanced at Klaus just before moving out the way, Elijah held his breath. Klaus at original hybrid speed slammed Rebekah into the wall, his hand gripping tightly around her throat. "So you remember that you were going to hurt Caroline?!" he growled in her face. Rebekah sucked in a breath as Klaus's eyes bored into hers, she could almost see the flames in them, and she knew she would most likely get a snapped neck again but she couldn't help herself. "careful nik, your feelings are showing" she replied smoothly with a sly tone, Klaus then held back a snarl as his hands cupped her neck, he smiled at her then a twisting movement with his hands, Rebekah's body dropped to the floor. Kol and Elijah watched in amazement as their bother got a drink and then sat down, closed his eyes and playfully added "she isn't very good at this game is she?"_

* * *

**_a reveiw? ;)_**


End file.
